


His Choice

by kevpho



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5249171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kevpho/pseuds/kevpho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shadow left Sonic with two choices, and it is up to him to who he chooses . Shadonic One-Shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Choice

Sonic the Hedgehog  
Rating: NC17  
Pairing: Shadonic  
Universe: Boom TV

It has been quite a long time since I’ve left the village where Sonic lived. It is not a big village, but it had all the things any mobian would need or want. Hedgehog decided to move here after he found out that Robotnik built another lair near this particular village.

It has been a long time since I last saw the faker…

The hedgehog that I desire, that I love… who broke my heart.

I’ve never bothered to pick up the pieces. I’ve left it with him, to let him live with the guilt of being unable to see through his own fears, to admit that he too, loves me.

But he chose Amy. Instead of me.

Of course, I am not about to stand back and watch the someone else take away my hedgehog from me. Recently, I have received a invitation from Robotnik to go to his lair, and tomorrow’s the day. Funny how he was the only one that knew where I lived after I left the village.

Finally I have a reason to return. It isn’t a good one, but it is one.

I will make Sonic realise who he truly love.

Staring into the cold night sky, I recall what happaned months ago.

We were alone. In his house. I knew by his actions that he was feeling uncomfortable around me. Not because he was scared of me; that hedgehog was never afraid of me. He was nervous around me, I could tell - years at G.U.N. taught me how to read living things like an open book.

The looks he gives me; the way his face blushes ever so slightly when I lock eyes with him for just a little longer than usual. I knew he had feelings for me. I knew, and that’s why I did it.

I kissed him.

And he pushed me away.

But not before kissing back slightly.

“… What was that, Shadow!?” he shouted at me with a flustered face after he hastily stood up from the couch.

I just sat there, smirking… no. It was more of a uncontrollable, genuine smile that was mixed in with a forced smirk. I gave him that expression as he claimed that he wasn’t gay.

And that he had a date with Amy the next day.

I didn’t believe him. He would rather die than to date that crazy pink girl.

And he made me believe him; to make his lie a truth, he went to the girl’s house and asked her out. Guess what was her reply.

When I saw them kiss, I was beyond furious. I wanted to kill the pink hedgehog.

I wanted to cry.

Which is why I left the village. I didn’t want to see Sonic anymore, as the sight of him would remind me of the feelings I have for him.

The feelings that he took and turned them into numbing, unbearable pain.

I knew that he was feeling very guilty as he told me to not leave. He was almost going to beg. I saw the look in his eyes.

The look of fear.

The look of regret.

I warped away, leaving him with the time to think, and to sort out his feelings. I left him with two choices.

Her.

Or me.

Tomorrow would be the reveal of the answer I’ve been waiting for.

In my thoughts, I failed to realise how much time passed. It was time. With my green Chaos Emerald in my quills, I thought out the exact location and concentrated on communicating with the Chaos Energy within me and surrounding me.

And I warped to Eggman’s lair. To be greeted with the sight of Robotnik acting like a complete fool.

“… So this is why you called me here…” I decided to announce my presence.

He seemed surprised to see me. I would guess why; I rarely go to invitations.

But it turned out that we were filming an episode of this new show called Sonic Boom; which for some reason, I had to act in. Seems like some people thought that all the fighting in the real world wasn’t enough - they had to make a documentary about the faker’s life.

I never meant to hit Sonic so violently during the filiming. I guess I was angry at him. Angry at him for what he did to me. But after the take was over, he just smiled at me and gave me a thumbs up – telling me that he was fine.

I admit that I felt a little guilty for letting my anger get to me like that. Especially when he was the one to bear it.

After the filming, we were alone. Just the two of us. In his house.

Again.

“… uh…” Sonic spoke, rubbing the back of his neck nervously before looking at me slightly. “… welcome back… Shadow…”

I stood there, silent as I observed him. He looked like he was suddenly hit by a wave of determination, and turned to me.

“… I broke up with Amy, Shadow.”

No words could describe how relieved I felt to know that. I was smiling on the inside, but my face was showing no emotion.

If I slip up now, it could be bad.

“Why, hedgehog?” I asked, wanting him to say the words I’ve always wanted to hear from him.

“I… uh…” he became nervous again. Although this time, nervous was an understatement. His face was blushing so beautifully that I almost cannot resist slipping up an emotion on my face.

“I… uh… I…” Sonic began again; but not before taking a few deep breaths. 

Here it comes.

“I… l-love you…?” he smiled shyly.

He gasped as I suddenly wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him into a hug as I kissed him deeply.

My tongue pushed past his lips gently as his tongue came to meet mine. It felt so weird to have your tongue inside another’s mouth, but it wasn’t gross. He tasted so wonderfully delicious that I wished my tongue was longer so that I could reach deeper into his mouth.

It wasn’t my tongue alone that was doing something productive. My hands slid down slowly to the back of his waist so that I could grasp his cute little appendage gently between my fingers. The way he gasped into my mouth was so appealing that I rubbed his little tail a little rougher. It wasn’t long until his knees gave up and we gently fell to the floor, which broke our kiss.

“… Shadow…” He panted out. “… Please… I want… I want you…”

I smiled at him as I carried him up before giving him a quick kiss.

“We’ve only just started our relationship, hedgehog.” I remind him.

“… doesn’t matter…” Sonic mumbled before looking at me bashfully “… I dream about you…”

“Really now, hedgehog…” I asked. “Sounds like you’ve missed me.”

“… I did…” Sonic said before suddenly looking sad again. “I’m sorry.”

Not wanting him to feel guily and sad again, I kiss him gently.

“You’re forgiven.”

With him in my arms, I make my way to his bedroom; which was decorated by mainly blue, green and red – the colours that he wore, and a few other colours thrown into the mix.

Laying him down gently on the bed, he wraps his blue arms around my neck and pulled me in closer to him. He leans up to give me a deep kiss, to which I responded by leaning in closer and pressing my lips harder to his.

He breaks the kiss and pants heavily, arousal as clear as day, expressed on his face. I slowly move down from his face to stick my nose into the crook of his neck to inhale his delicious, unique scent with a bit of his sexy sweat thrown in.

While doing that, I removed our gloves and kept my hands busy by sliding them all over his body, before finally reaching the final destination – the delicious growing bulge that was about to reveal his entire cock, which currently had the head sticking out of the sheath.

I gently touched the tip of his cock with index finger, earning an unbelievably arousing groan from him. Eager to hear more, I press my fingers gently to the sides of his revealing cock, urging the whole thing to leave its sheath. As I did that, my other hand was gently massaging the area where the testes were kept. Unlike humans, Mobians keep their testes inside their body just below the penis.

His groans got louder as his large, pulsating cock finally showed and my, it was such an arousing sight that my cock too, began to reveal itself. I could feel my own cock getting harder and harder as it made its way out for a big reveal as I wrapped my hands around Sonic’s cock began to gently stroke it. His reaction was to make me hear his delicious moans and groans, to which my body responded to; by my whole cock making its way out from its constraints.

I was big. Bigger than him; luckily. The size of Sonic’s cock is very impressive, even for me - I am only just slightly bigger than him; and that’s saying something, as Gerald did a damn good job on my DNA sequence which my body grew to… Although I hope that he did not intentionally give me a huge cock - that would ruin my impression of the professor.

“… Please… Shadow…” Sonic moaned as I continued to stroke his length, rubbing the head of his cock with his foreskin – slowly, of course. I wouldn’t want him to come so quickly; though judging by how the muscles around his cock moves every now and then, I’d say that he is quite close to coming.

Much to his dismay, I slowed down the speed of my handjob, and I could tell that he wanted to come very badly. The painfully slow pace of my treatment to his cock was excruciating - he really, really wanted to come.

But I didn’t want him to. Not yet.

I stopped stroking him and moved both my hands to hold on to his inner thighs as I slowly spread them apart, revealing his entrance which awakened my need for my hard cock to be inside of him.

I move my head to his entrance, inhaling his delicious scent and his sweat – especially evident here, with all the running he does – which surprisingly, lacked any horrid stench of faecal matter.

Knowing that he cleaned himself up recently; without soap, I might add, as all I could smell was his pure, natural, sexy scent – he was lack of the manufactured products he often uses – and that made it so much better. I gave his entrance a long, slow lick as I hear his slight gasp of surprise and increasingly louder moans. Deeming it wet enough, I slowly push in my tongue through his tight ring of virgin muscle. Again, surprisingly void of any stench or actual faecal matter.

Coming back up from between his legs, I decided to ask him a question.

“… Have you been playing with yourself, hedgehog?”

“… yeah…?” Sonic replied. “I told you I had dreams about you…”

“And you’ve decided to finger yourself…?” I probed further.

“… it felt good…”

I smile at him before giving his cock a long, slow teasing lick from base to tip – drawing a loud and lengthy groan from him as I taste his deliciously addictive precome - before returning to where I was before, this time extending my tongue to its limits and stretching him with my tongue.

I spit some saliva into his canal before coming back up again, replacing my tongue with my middle finger. I gently push past the slightly looser ring of muscle and slowly made my way into him, gently rubbing and curling my finger occasionally as I did so. Inserting my finger so deep inside him that my knuckles were now touching his entrance, I softly rubbed the pad of my finger around the surface of his canal, eager to find and stimulate the spot that would make him scream in pleasure later on.

“… Aaah!” Sonic suddenly gasped. I smirked as I immediately figured out what happened. I thrust my finger gently into him as watch as he squirms and huffs in pleasure, before increasing the strength of my thrusting finger. I decided to stop thrusting after a while as I pushed in a second finger to prepare him for what’s about to come.

With my two fingers scissoring inside his canal – wet with my saliva - I slowly stretch him wider and wider, making sure that I wasn’t hurting him by accidently going too fast and tearing his beautiful skin. His cock was beginning to get soft, so I solved it my taking his cock into my mouth, and licked and sucked at it. Believe me when I say he tastes deliciously sexy, and in no time, his cock was rock hard again.

I lick off all his delicious juices off my lips after I left his cock wet, and retracted my foreskin before slowly pushing my eager, rock hard cock into his wet entrance, earning a gasp and a groan from him. The tip made its way in and was wrapped by his hot, warm and wet canal. I pushed in faster to feel more of his tight warmth around my cock, and to begin my pounding into his sexy body.

Soon my whole cock was inside him. I slowly pull out a little to push back in again. God, it feels so good. Every single area of my cock was in contact with his warm, wet and soft canal that enveloped me with nothing but pure pleasure. I wanted more, and I also wanted to hear his screams of pleasure.

Pulling out again, I thrust into him quite slowly, before repeating the action over and over while picking up speed and strength. His groans slowly became arousing moans of pleasure that excited me to no end, and I swear that just hearing him like this can make me come.

Seeing his muscles that controlled his cock begin to twitch more and more – a sure sign of impending release – I began to thrust harder and faster into him, into his warm, wet canal of pleasure that was giving my cock such great care and pleasure that I too, am about to come.

“Shadow…!” Sonic screamed. “I… I’m coming…!”

Hearing that, I increased my pace yet again, thrusting into him relentlessly, drawing out delicious, loud moans of pleasure from him as he finally hits his limits and came with squirts of pure white semen coming out of his throbbing cock, juices shooting up to my body and coating me with his essence. His muscles around my cock clamps on tightly around me as he comes and I could feel myself going over the edge.

“… Sonniiic…!” I came as I groan out his name in absolute mind blowing pleasure. I feel thick liquids rush through my my cock as my testes tighten inside my body, the muscles around my cock pushing out my juices and eventually shooting them out into Sonic’s sexy body, leaving the head of my cock feeling extremely sensitive after my release. It felt like a lot.

I slowly pull out of him, wincing at how sensitive my cock became after coming, and collapsed beside him before pulling him into a hug. He turned around a gave me a final kiss before falling asleep.

“… I love you, Sonic.” I whispered out as I gently stroke his quills before joining him in his sleep.


End file.
